Be simple
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Loin des yeux, loin du coeur. Vraiment? Spoilers pour l'épisode 5.03, "Free To Be You And Me".


Note: _Bon, c'est un peu différent de ce que je fais d'habitude. En fait, vous allez peut-être même trouver que ça n'a pas vraiment de sens, mais il faut savoir que j'ai écrit ce one shot impulsivement en écoutant "Simple Man", la chanson qui passe au début de l'épisode 5.03, "Free To Be You And Me". J'espère que vous aimerez quand même. Ah, et si vous n'avez pas vu l'épisode en question, vous risquez de ne rien comprendre du tout._

Disclaimer: _Rien ne m'appartient plus que d'habitude._

---

_Un, deux._

Sam jette un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Il a senti sur lui le regard de la serveuse – Lyndsey, son nom est Lyndsey – mais elle est rapide, elle a déjà détourné les yeux. Il hausse les épaules, baisse la tête sur le comptoir qu'il est en train d'essuyer.

_Le rythme, c'est une question de rythme._

Dean bat la mesure quand il est pensif ou inquiet. Si Sam suit les battements de son cœur, s'il n'écoute qu'eux, il peut prétendre qu'il est _Keith._ Il peut prétendre que le monde extérieur n'a pas d'importance. La fin du monde, voyons, on la frôle tous les jours. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter plus que ça.

Les cheveux de Sam lui tombent dans les yeux. Un de ces jours, il prendra un ciseau, et…

---

_Putain de vampire._

Dean déteste les vampires. Enfin, pas plus qu'il ne déteste les démons, bien sûr. Ou les sorcières. Ou les leprechauns – mais bon ça, pour être honnête, il n'en a jamais vraiment rencontré. Tout de même.

L'enfoiré sort ses crocs, regarde Dean droit dans les yeux. Noirs, les yeux. Noirs comme du charbon, ou comme… Mais c'est pas ça qui va impressionner Dean, non madame. Je me suis frotté à des plus coriaces que toi, mon vieux.

Le sang qui éclabousse est chaud sur son visage. Le goût est métallique dans sa bouche.

_Tiens, déjà-vu._

---

Sam est insomniaque. Marrant, comme coup du sort. Malgré tous les cauchemars qui ont jalonnés ses nuits, il n'a jamais eu de problèmes pour s'endormir.

Il n'arrive pas à faire taire son cerveau, mais ce n'est pas nouveau. _Tu penses trop, c'est ça ton problème. Tu penses beaucoup trop – enfin, sauf quand tu ne penses pas assez._

Parfois, quand il n'y a pas trop de voitures qui circulent dehors, pas trop de bruits pour le distraire, il a l'impression d'être seul au monde. Absolument seul. Et à d'autres moments, pendant quelques effrayantes secondes suspendues dans l'éternité, il ne sait plus qui il est. C'est comme s'il criait, la bouche ouverte et le souffle court, mais qu'aucun son ne sortait.

---

La voiture est plus grande qu'elle ne l'était. Dean pourrait le jurer. Il ferme les yeux une seconde – ou deux, peut-être, mais pas plus parce qu'il conduit, quand même – et s'imagine que sa voiture est un portail transdimentionnel. À certains moments, genre le solstice d'été ou un truc dans le genre, elle cesse d'être une simple voiture et devient une ouverture sur l'inconnu.

Il a le vertige tout d'un coup. Il s'agrippe au volant, et il est sûr que s'il lâche il va tomber.

Le bruit du klaxon de la voiture d'en face est assourdissant. Dean jure et fait un écart. Putain, il faut qu'il arrête de penser à ce genre de conneries pendant qu'il conduit, ou il va se retrouver dans le fossé.

Il y a une ombre sur le bord de la route, mais Dean passe trop vite pour voir de qui il s'agit. Un autostoppeur, sans doute. Hé, est-ce que Dieu fait de l'autostop, s'il parcourt le pays incognito ? Parce ça serait tordant, ça. Il faut qu'il la raconte à… Castiel, celle-là. Mais pas sûr qu'il comprenne ce qu'il y a de drôle. Pas trop le sens de l'humour, l'ange en tenue d'employé de bureau.

---

Tous les matins, Sam regarde par la fenêtre pour voir le temps qu'il fait. Non que ça ait vraiment de l'importance pour lui, il est cloîtré dans le bar toute la journée. Mais il y a des gens, dehors. Il y a des gens sur les routes.

---

Dean met la musique tous les jours un peu plus fort. Il est libre, si libre qu'il a parfois l'impression qu'il va s'envoler. C'est un peu effrayant, un peu excitant.

Et il bat la mesure, sur le volant de l'Impala.

_Un, deux._


End file.
